A Legal Felony
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: What will happen when the new president has a stolen identity, an is actually a terrorist? What will happen when 'Legal Felony Day' is created, and all crime is legal for 12 hours? Inspired by the movie, "The Purge".
1. A Legal Felony Day

**Hey! So I finally made up my mind! ha have a goal of 50 stories by the end of the year! I know, I know, it's very un-realistic. But whatever. So this story was inspired by some movie that's featured on OnDemand, but I can't remember what it's called...something fluke The Priest or The Piracy...so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THAT MOVIE THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY.**

* * *

A young halfa sat on his bed, staring at himself in the mirror. As all of the guilt rushed through him, all he could think was, '_Did that seriously just_ _happen?'_

He watched at his raven colored hair moved off of his face, from the calm breeze coming from his opened window. As his hair moved from his face, it revealed blood. Lots of blood. Cuts, bruises, scars, scrapes, and more. He held a gun up to the mirror, and saw all of the blood on the handle. This was what killed them. He threw the gun out the window. He inched towards the first-aid kit to patch himself up, but he knew that nothing would fix the pain from inside of him.

Maybe it'll make more sense if I explained all of this from the beginning...

* * *

"Hey, Danny!" Sam greeted him, rushing towards his locker.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" Danny asked curiously, she seemed to be in a hurry to tell him something.

"Well, I saw an article on the news today about something called a-" Sam got cut off my the sound of the intercom speakers turning on.

"Attention all students, please evacuate the premises, I repeat, please evacuate the premises, this is not a drill. We will explain what's going on once everyone is out of the school."

Everyone crowded the door, and eventually the doors broke off of their hinges. A lot of screams were heard throughout the hallways.

"Sam, stay close to me." Danny held Sam's hand, and dragged her out of the door; pushing everyone out of their way.

All of the students formed a cluster around the teachers, and waited anxiously to see what was going on.

"Okay, everyone is out of the school, so I'll tell you guys what going on..." the teacher started, making sure that we were all listening, "as you know, we got a new president elected in November, and they just got claimed as the official United Stated president yesterday, correct?" Everyone slowly nodded their heads, "well apparently, this person had a stolen identity, and he's a terrorist. He claimed to not torture us, but today, and this day every year, will be declared the 'Legal Felony Day'. There will be a 12-hour-period in the day, -from noon to midnight- when all crime is legal. We wanted to get you all to safety, so if you could all find rides to your houses and go into lockdown, that would be great. You should get home soon though, because it's 11:50."

Everyone went into a panic. There were some people who wanted to get a gun to shoot people off when the time started, and others that wanted to go into lockdown.

"Danny, where's Tucker?" Sam panicked, and Danny could feel her fragile skin shaking massively.

"He's...sick...oh god...what if he doesn't know what's happening?!" Danny quickly pulled his phone out, realizing that it was 11:57. He started to call Tucker, and the phone rang several times. '_God dammit Tucker, pick up!'_

"H-hello?" Tucker sniffled on the other line.

"Tucker, it's Danny. Lockdown your house right now. Don't ask why, but starting at noon, until midnight, all crime is going to be legal."

"Dude, it's noon right now!" Tucker exclaimed with worry in his eyes.

"Shit Tucker! I'm not even in my car yet!" Danny was about to bring Sam into the car, but he heard a trigger and a blood-curdling scream.

**_BANG!_**

"Danny, what was that?" Tucker asked through the phone, "hello?" Tucker asked again. When Tucker hear the line go dead, he shrugged it off and turned on his television.

Danny and Sam looked over their shoulder, and saw a man in all black with a shotgun. They also saw a student laying on the ground with a bullet in their chest, trying and struggling to breathe.

"Who wants to be murdered next?" The man asked in a dark and sly voice. Everyone ran off in their separate directions to buy weapons, armor, and battle suits.

"Sam! Come with me!" Danny yelled; clutching Sam's hand tightly. They ran for about five blocks, and finally got to their final destination. The place to buy all of their survival gear. Danny was out of breath, and wiped the sweat drops off of his face. Who could really care about being tired if crime was legal?

"Come on, we need to be prepared." Danny dragged Sam into the store, and scoped out the area. There were no clerks there, but a sign was left on the cash register that said, 'Due to Legal Felony Day, all weapons and gear are free.'

"What do we need?" Sam asked, looking wide-eyed at all of the animal heads in the walls.

"Grab guns, knifes, and a camouflage jumpsuit. If you want and or need anything else just take it. It's a free for all here, and we need to survive." Danny replied sternly, putting a belt on with a gun in his belt pouch. He also grabbed a knife and stuffed it in his back pocket. He grabbed a camouflage jumpsuit, and went intangible for a few seconds, then Sam watched as his clothes dropped to the floor and the jumpsuit disappeared. Danny turned tangible again, revealing him to be wearing a camouflage jumpsuit, a black belt with a gun in his holster, and a knife in his back pocket. Sam shot him a disturbed look.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't have time to find a dressing room." Danny replied to Sam's glare sarcastically.

Sam sighed and grabbed a camouflage jumpsuit, slipped it on over her clothes, then put a belt with a holster on. She put a shotgun in he holster, and put a knife in her back pocket. She pulled all of her hair back in a ponytail, then looked at Danny for further instructions. Danny grabbed a stick of black charcoal from the back of the store, and put one long streak under each eye. He got into a stance form, and blew his hair off of his face. He said one final thing before both of them charge out of the store and into the streets.

"This is about to get real..."


	2. You again

**Hey! I'm expanding my goal to 50 FINISHED stories by the end of 2014. that does include oneshots. I will be updating Uncle Vlad next, or maybe making a new story. I wanted to update this story before the others, because this is like, my most popular story so far. My goal for this story by the end is 50 reviews, so please tell your friends to read it! I hope you like it!**

* * *

As Danny and Sam barged through the doors, they got a lot of attention from muggers. Smoke had risen from the far ends of town, and everyone was in a stance to fight.

"Danny," Sam said, "I think this people want to shoot us."

"Yeah, they do..." Danny glared at people with a dirty look, "but they won't. Because we're armed, and we'll get them first."

"Shoot!" The people yelled, pulling up their guns. Someone shot and smoke had appeared, but when it disappeared, Danny and Sam were out of sight. They suddenly appeared behind a person, and stabbed them. The knife went straight through their stomach as the bones in their rib cage shattered and stuck out of their body. Danny gave a creepy, murderous smile, and Sam lurked behind him, holding up a bloody knife. She stepped beside him as the person they stabbed collapsed to the ground.

"Who's next?" She smirked, resulting in all of the other people running away.

"Nice. But can I stab the person next time?" Danny asked with a pouty face.

"Who said we'd be stabbing them?" Sam chuckled and started twirling the gun with her fingers. "I think we should shoot them. People will freak and never mess with us again."

"Okay, but you shoot. You know I'm a klutz, I'll probably end up shooting myself."

"Deal," she chuckled humorously.

The two lurked through a forest, waiting for people to come at them.

"How long has this 'Legal Felony Day' lasted yet?" Sam finger quoted.

Danny wore an annoyed look on his face, then glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes." Danny glared at Sam, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I'm sorry if I just want to stop killing people and go on Instagram for once." Sam said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Okay, okay!" Danny put his hands in his air out of guilt.

In the far distance, a shadow like substance whipped past their vision in the blink of an eye. Then a crunching noise was heard, making Danny and Sam stay cautious.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam whispered rather loudly, "I saw a flash, then a whip, and a crack, and the, the, the, BOOM! It was gone..."

"Sam, calm down, it was just a little-"

**_SNAP!_**

"Danny, I'm scared..."

"Don't worry Sam, everything is going to be okay..."

"No, nothing is going to be okay..."

"Sam, stop. We'll be fine. We only have about...11 hours and 40 minutes. We'll make it out of this together...I promise."

Danny held Sam's hand, and leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the noise again. Only this time it was closer. WAY closer.

"What was that?!" Sam screeched, tugging away from Danny's grasp.

As if in the blink of an eye, a figure of a man stood right in front of them. They squinted their eyes, but the forest was too dark to see anything.

"Did you miss me?" The figure said mysteriously. The shadow stepped into the light and grabbed the neck of Danny's shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"I've been waiting to beat up you, fool." The figure sneered, revealing himself to be the one and only, Freakshow.

"You exposed me in front o the cops, and sent me to jail ghost boy, and you, will pay."

"Put him down!" Sam yelled and grabbed her gun; pointing it at Freakshow.

"You think you can scare me with a gun? Have you forgotten what I possess? A staff. A fixed staff. That controls humans and ghosts. I modified it. And if you continue to threaten to shoot me, I will grab it and make you two my slaves."

Sam quickly put her gun in her pocket, and looked at Danny's terrified face in guilt.

"Do it." Sam spat hastily.

"Excuse me?" Freakshow said in a confused manner.

"Try me. I dare you."

"Sam, don't..." Danny looked at her worriedly.

Freakshow let go of Danny's shirt, which sent Danny crashing into the ground. Freakshow turned around to Sam.

"You've got a lot o nerve girl, because you have no idea how much more powerful I got..."

Danny glanced at Sam while he laid there on the ground, hoping and praying that she'll be okay.

"Bring it clown."


End file.
